


When Kara met Mike

by spsurya



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spsurya/pseuds/spsurya
Summary: KaraMel flavoured 'When Harry met Sally'Kara Danvers and Mike Mathews embark on a journey from 'Friendship to 'Love' through the years.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Lena Luthor/Mon-El
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	When Kara met Mike

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please bear with me. :)

Kara Danvers wanted to be a journalist and in order to pursue her dream she is going to National City leaving Midvale where she is living with her Mother and Sister. ‘Was’ she is missing them already.

So she is now on a long 12 hour drive to National City alone. Well not really. The moment she mentioned her plan to her best friend Lena luthor, she did not agree for her to go alone and said her boyfriend would be joining Kara as he is also planning to go to National city and find a job. Coincidence??

So here she was waiting outside her friend’s university and feeling, well ’awkward’ as both Mike and Lena were full on making out in the middle of the university with so much passion that she wanted to say “Get a room you two.” but she stopped herself because there was no time for that as they need to leave ASAP to reach National City as per time table. Yes, she made a time table for the whole 12 hour drive including where and when to take toilet break. She is a normal person. Right?

At the university, Mike and Lena were kissing goodbye.

“I love you,” Lena said kissing her boyfriend fervently. ”I love you too,” Mike said kissing her back intensely.

Kara cleared her throat trying to pull the couple from their own world.  
It worked, thankfully and Lena looked at her pulling away from her boyfriend “Oh, hi Kara. Kara, this is Mike Mathews and Mike, this is Kara Danvers.” she said but eyes on her boyfriend.  
“Nice to meet you.” Mike said and started kissing Lena again.  
“You want to drive the first shift?” Kara said, interrupting them.  
“No, you're there already, you can start.” Mike said and started to open the door next to her.  
  
“I'll call you as soon as I get there,” Mike said kissing Lena’s hand  
“Oh, call me from the road,” Lena said, kissing him.  
“I'll text you the whole time during the drive.” Mike said kissing her passionately.  
“I love you.” Lena said kissing him back and they started making out again.  
Not again Kara got frustrated and honked the horn, breaking them apart and said “Sorry it’s getting late” forcing a smile on her face.  
“I miss you already, huh,” Mike said before giving her another long kiss.  
“I miss you.” Lena said kissing him back.  
Mike: Bye.  
Lena: Bye.

Mike and Kara in the car, on their way to National City

“I have it all figured out.,” Kara said with a proud smile on her face “It's a twelve  
hour trip which breaks down into six shifts of 2 hours each  
or alternatively we could break it down by mileage.”

Mike climbed to reach for something at the back-seat without paying attention to what she was saying.  
“There's ...there's,” Kara struggled with her words, trying not to look at his ass “Google map turned on,I've marked to show the locations so we can change shifts.”  
“Grapes?” Mike said clearly not understanding the current situation.  
Kara said “No, I don't like to eat between meals.”  
Mike eyed her suspiciously “Ookayy, why don't you tell me Story of your life.” putting his legs on the front of deck.  
“Story of my life?” Kara raised a brow.  
“We've got twelve hours to kill before we hit National City” he said.  
“The story of my life isn't even going to get us out  
of Midvale, I mean nothing's happened to me yet. That's why I'm going  
to National city.” Kara said with a hopeful smile on her face.  
“So something can happen to you?” he said sarcastically.  
“Yes.” Kara said ignoring sarcasm in his voice,  
“Like what?” he asked  
“I can go into journalism school to become a reporter.” she said without a doubt.  
“So you can write about things that happen to other  
People.” Mike said again with a hint of sarcasm.  
“That's one way to look at it.” she said, a little irritated.  
“Suppose nothing happens to you. Suppose you  
lived out your whole life and nothing happens you never meet anybody, you never become anything and finally you die in one of those National city deaths which nobody notices for two weeks until the smell drifts into the hallway.” Mike said with a smirk on his face.  
“Lena mentioned you had a dark side,” Kara said, eying Mike.  
“That's what drew her to me.” he said proudly.  
“Your dark side?” she questioned sarcastically.  
“Sure. Why don't you have a dark side?” he asked her “No you're probably one of those cheerful people who dots their eyes with little hearts.”  
“I have just as much of a dark side as the next person.” Kara said, trying to sound confident.  
“Oh really. When I buy a new book I always read the last page first that way in case I die before I finish. I know how it ends. That my friend is a dark side.” he said with a huge grin on his face.  
“That doesn't mean you're deep or anything I mean..,” Kara said, trying to convince him but gave up and admitted “yes, basically I'm a happy person...  
“So am I.” he said instantly.  
“...and I don't see that there's anything wrong with being a happy person.” she said.  
“Of course not you're too busy being happy.” he said pointing a finger at her. ”Do you ever think about death?”  
“Yes.” Kara said matter of factly.  
“Sure you do,” Mike said “a fleeting thought that jumps in and out of the transient of your mind. I spend hours, I spend days…”  
“And you think that makes you a better person.” Kara interrupted him.  
Mike stopped and took a deep breath and said “Look, when the shit comes down I'm gonna be prepared and you're not that's all I'm saying.”  
“And in the meantime you're gonna ruin your whole  
life waiting for it.” Kara said putting an end to the horrible conversation.

And she told Mike how women make practical choices when it comes to love and marriage while Mike argued that you should follow your heart and do what makes you happy both mentally and physically irrespective of the consequences.

They both were hungry after the 6 hour drive and Kara’s stomach was literally making sounds. So they pulled up to a road side cafe.

“I understand.” Mike said suddenly, while entering into the restaurant.  
“What?” Kara eyed him.  
“Nothing.” Mike said with a sly smile on his face.  
“No tell me,” she stopped folding her hands.  
“Forget about it.” he said  
“For.. What? Forget about what?” She said she was a little curious.  
“It's not important.” Mike said, both taking a seat in the restaurant.  
“No, just tell me.” she said leaning back on her chair.  
“Obviously you haven't had great sex yet.” He stated and started calling the waitress.  
“Yes I have.” Kara said with a crinkle on her face.  
“No you haven't.” Mike said touching her crinkle.  
“It just so happens that I have had plenty of good sex.” Kara shouted a little louder than she expected.

The whole restaurant looked at Kara. Kara realised what she had done and stared at the menu card.  
“With whom?” Mike said with a twinkle in his eye.  
“I'm not going to tell you that!” Kara said shocked at his question.  
“Fine, don't tell me.” MIke said putting down his menu card with a smirk on his face.  
“Barry Allen.” Kara said  
“Bar? Barry? No, no, you didn't have great sex with ... Barry.” Mike said, trying to control his laughter.  
“I did too.” she said with a stone cold expression.  
“No you didn't. A Barry can do your income taxes. If you need a root canal Barry's your man, but humping and pumping is not Barry's strong suit.” he paused and continued “It's the name. Do it to me 'Barry', you're an animal 'Barry', ride me big 'Barry'. Doesn't work.”  
Before Kara could reply Waitress interrupted them “Hi, what can I get ya?” she said.  
“I'll have a number three.” Mike said immediately.  
“I'd like the chef salad please with the oil and vinegar  
on the side and the apple pie a la mode.” Kara said.  
“Chef and apple a la mode.” Waitress confirmed.  
“But I'd like the pie heated and I don't want the  
ice cream on top I want it on the side and I'd like caramel instead of vanilla if you have it if not then no ice cream just whipped cream but only if it's real if it's out of a can then nothing.  
“Not even the pie?” Waitress said, confused.  
“No, just the pie, but then not heated.” Kara said matter of factly.  
“Uh huh.” Waitress said, sounding a little annoyed.

Mike was watching her the whole time with a grin on his face.

“What?” Kara said looking at Mike.  
“Nothing, nothing,” he said, shaking his head while smiling. ”So how come you broke up with Barry?”  
“How do you know we broke up?” she asked him, sounding a little surprised.  
“Because if you didn't break up you wouldn't be here with me, you'd be off with Barry the wonder-schlong.” Mike said, pointing a finger at her.  
“First of all, I am not *with* you,” she said pointing her finger back at him “and second of  
all,” she continued “it is none of your business why we broke up.”  
“You're right, you're right, I don't want to know.” Mike said lifting both of his hands in surrender.

Then they talked about their childhood and everything else while eating. And then the bill arrived.

And Kara started counting “Ok, so fifteen percent of my  
share is ninety... six ninety. This leaves seven.” and Mike was staring at her in awe and then she looked up to him and said  
“What? Do I have something on my face?”  
“You're a very attractive person.” Mike said looking at her in awe.  
“Thank you.” Kara said with a stoic expression.  
“Lena never said how attractive you were.” he said with a smile on his face.  
“Well maybe she doesn't think I'm attractive.” she said slyly.  
“I don't think it's a matter of opinion,” he said “you are universally attractive.”  
“Lena is my friend.” she said looking at him.  
“So?” he shrugged his shoulders.  
“And you're going out with her.” saying that she got from the chair putting her share of along with the tip on the table.”  
“So?” Mike said opening the door for her after paying his share.  
“So you're coming on to me!” Kara said, stopping at the car.  
“No I wasn't. What?” Mike said, smiling at her.

Kara stood there her jaw dropped and with wide eyes

“Can't a man say a woman is attractive without it being a come-on?” Mike said making air quotes with his fingers. “Alright, alright, let's just say just for the sake of argument that it was a come-on,” he continued “What do you want me to do about it? I take  
it back, ok? I take it back” he said by making whoosh sound with his fist closing.  
“You can't take it back.” Kara said, baffled.  
“Why not?” Mike wiggled his brows.  
“Because it's already out there.” she said putting both the hands between them.  
“Oh gees, what are we supposed to do, call the cops?” Mike said laughing.  
“Just let it lie, ok?” she said, a little irritated.  
“Great! Let it lie. That's my policy,” he said “That's what I always say, let it lie.” “Wanna spend the night at a motel?” he continued “See what I did? I didn't let it lie.”  
“MIKE.” Kara said, showing her annoyance.  
“I said I wouldn't and I didn't.” he smirked at her.  
“MIKE” she said again  
“I went the other way.” he said clearly enjoying the way she was getting irritated.  
“We are just going to be friends, ok?” she said.  
“Great! Friends! It's the best thing.” he said, putting his both thumbs up.

And they started driving.

“You realise that we can never be friends.” Mike suddenly said looking at Kara.  
“Why not?” she said looking at him.  
“What I'm saying is... and this is not a come-on in any way, shape or form, is that men and women can't be friends because the sex part always gets in the way.” he stated.  
“That's not true, I have a number of men friends and there's is no sex involved.” she said looking at the road.  
“No you don't.”  
“Yes I do.”  
“No you don't.”  
“Yes I do.”  
“You only think you do.” Mike said with a huge grin on his face.  
“You're saying I'm having sex with these men without my knowledge?” she said confused.  
“No, what I'm saying is they all want to have sex with you.” Mike said looking at her.  
“They do not.” Kara said looking back at him.  
“Do too.”  
“They do not.”  
“Do too.”  
“How do you know?” she asked.  
“Because no man can be friends with a woman he finds attractive, he always wants to have sex with her.” he answered her.  
“So you're saying that a man can be friends with a woman he finds unattractive.” she asked in a sarcastic tone.  
“Nuh, you pretty much wanna nail em too.” Mike said laughing.  
“What if they don't want to have sex with you?” she asked him.  
“Doesn't matter, because the sex thing is already out there so the friendship is ultimately doomed and that is the end  
of the story.” he said as if he has done some PhD on these things.  
“Well I guess we're not going to be friends then.” she said looking away from him.  
“Guess not.” he said looking at her  
“That's too bad. You are the only person I know in National city” she said.

They've reached National city and are unloading Mike's luggage.  
“Thanks for the ride.” Mike said with a smile on his face.  
“Yeah, it was interesting.” Kara said holding back her smile.  
“It was nice knowing you.” Mike said looking into her eyes.  
“Yeah.” she said looking down.

And then they awkwardly shook hands-hugged.

“Well have a nice life.” she said.

“You too.” saying that he left and Kara started her car.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> kudos and comments appreciated. :)  
> If you have any suggestions hit me up on twitter @noobmaster366.


End file.
